Skylar
by Bailey-sub
Summary: Skylar has a bad day at school and Master makes it all better. Bad summary good story, promise! :). Does anyone want another story?


Skylar runs through the door slamming it on his way in. He walks slowly into the living room, head down tears streaming down his face. "Daddy?" He asks tentatively. His Master turns around in his chair and looks surprisingly at him. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had another fight at school today" he explains sadly with his face turned towards the floor.

"Another? Baby what are we going to do with you" Master sighs patting his thigh. Skylar climbs into his lap whimpering a soft "They just make me so mad daddy I don't mean to start them. I promise I don't!"

"I know you don't mean to sky but you still need to be punished."

"Oh, please Sir! I said I'm sorry! I really really am!"

"Sky you know I believe you and I love you but this can't go unpunished"

Sky sobs softly burying his face in his Masters chest crying "I know but I don't like it. . . "

"I know you don't baby boy but it will be over soon, now go upstairs, get naked, kneel on the bed, and wait for me."

"Yes, sir" Skylar murmurs getting up off of his Master turning towards the stairs and rushing up them. After doing as Master says, becoming naked and kneeling on the bed, Skylar waits patiently for him. About 5 minutes later Skylar perks up hearing the slow steady foot steps of his Master. He walks into the room and smiles at the sight that greets him.

"Very good boy Skylar, very good."

Skylar ducks his head slightly in happiness and smiles. "Thank you Sir."

Master grins and walks over to the bed skimming his fingers lightly over Skylars thigh. Skylar shivers softly as his breath hitches. Master ducks down under the bed and grabs a big black box filled with mysteries. He opens it and pulls out a long black crop with tassels on the end. He pushes the box aside and carefully caresses the crop.

"How many do you think you need?" He asks gently.

"10?" Skylar wonders hesitantly.

"I was thinking 20. This isn't the first time this has happened so we have to remember those times too." He murmurs still caressing the crop.

He steps towards the bed and lays the crop down next to Skylars thigh. He reaches out and gently starts massaging skylars thighs.

"You're very quiet Sky. What are you thinking about."

"Nothing, Sir. Just how good you take care of me."

"Good. I only do this for you Skylar. To make you a better boy. My good boy."

"I know Sir."

"Now." Master sighs as he stops massaging. "I want you to think about what you have done wrong and when this is over you will tell me."

"Yes, Sir."

Master picks up the crop and swings it harshly down once on Skylars thigh. "Count for me."

"One" Skylar murmurs

Smack!

"Two, three, four, five. . . Ten" back and forth on each thigh.

Master pauses just a second and pushes Skylar down so he is on his knees face pressed against the sheets. "Keep going". Master grunts. Snap! "Eleven. . . twelve, thirteen, fourteen. . . Fifteen. . ." on his back and Master pauses again. By now Skylar is gasping with tears in his eyes. "5 more, come on keep counting"

Snap! On his butt. ". . ."

"Skylar." Master growls snapping it down again much harder than before.

"Sixteen!" Skylar cries out.

Smack! "Seventeen. . . Eighteen, nineteen. . .TWENTY" Skylar yells the last one all but collapsing onto the sheets. Master comes around and wipes the tears off Skylars face.

"You did so good baby, but tell me. What did you learn?"

". . .that fighting is bad and I'm not aloud to do it." Skylar finally whispers out.

"Good boy, Sky. I'm proud of you"

Skylar turns his face up towards his Master and grins softly. "Daddy? Am In trouble anymore?"

"No, baby. Not anymore. Do you want something?"

"May I suck your cock, daddy?"

"Whatever you want baby." Master says as he comes closer, unbuttoning his jeans, opening them and pulling his boxers down just past his balls. He wraps his hand around his cock and guides it to Skylars open awaiting mouth. He lets go and Skylar starts up a slow rhythm, sucking lightly on his Masters thick uncut cock. He pulls almost all the way off suckling on the head and gives it a kiss before sucking all the way back down deep throating him. Master groans softly gripping Skylars hair pulling him back and shoves his cock back in roughly then starts to jackhammer his hips forward slamming his cock deep down Skylars throat. In and out in and out over and over again. When Master finally pulls away he gives Skylar a couple of seconds to gasp for air and then he's shoving his cock right back in his mouth. Skylar moans softly as tears slip down his face. His throat just keeps constricting again and again trying to get air into his lungs. He chokes softly and master pulls out jacking himself off roughly and fast. Skylar opens his drenched puffy lips wide and sticks his tongue out licking at his tip. "Fuck, yes" Master hisses as he cums. Stripe after stripe land on Skylars face and in his mouth. Sky takes his Masters head in his mouth and sucks him dry. "That's enough" Master grunts out. "Thank you, Sir". Skylar murmurs with a soft smile on his soaked face. Master grins and gets up tucking himself in. "Don't move." He leaves the room into the adjoining bathroom, gets a damp washcloth, and walks back into the room. Master stops for a second and stares at his beautiful boy. Laid out on his knees and stomach, back and ass both collectively have bright red welts. Face upturned staring straight at him. With his cum all over his boys face and saliva dripping down his chin. Master grins and walks up to his boy wiping gently with his finger the cum off Sky's face. He slips that finger in Skylars mouth and continues to do this until almost all of it is gone. He then takes the washcloth and wipes off the remaining cum and saliva off of his face. Skylar smiles softly at his Master and murmurs "I'm tired daddy."

His master tosses the washcloth into the laundry bin and walks over to Sky. Skylar turns around and flops onto his back stretching out his legs and lays his arms at his sides.

Master smirks "I would imagine you are. How about we take a nap and eat dinner later?" "Sounds good" Skylar yawns. Master pulls off his jeans and shirt and climbs into bed with his boy. Skylar grins softly and turns into his Masters chest cuddling him. Master sighs "Good night my beautiful boy"

"Goodnight daddy."


End file.
